Conventional screen printing processes have been used to prepare metallic patterns on a substrate where an electrically conductive paste is directly printed onto the substrate surface through a printing plate to form the metallic patterns.
Microcontact printing has been used to generate patterns of functionalizing molecules on a surface of a substrate to form a patterned self-assembled monolayer (SAM). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,131 (Kumar et al.)